


The Perfection of Movement

by onlysmallwings



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-01
Updated: 2011-06-01
Packaged: 2017-10-20 00:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/206869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlysmallwings/pseuds/onlysmallwings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quinn finds out she’s athletic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perfection of Movement

"Found out I was athletic."

It’s the feeling of letting everything else go. Of not being Lucy Caboosey or the Fabray’s younger daughter (you know, the chubby one) or the only kid in school eating lunch alone. Just being in and of your body entirely. Nothing else matters because you need your concentration solely on this. You pick up the movements easier than breathing. The weight falls off; you get contacts because your glasses get in the way, they’re a distraction. Running for gym was never like this. This is movement. This is joy. Dance, gymnastics, tumbling, moving your body the way you want it to, need it to.


End file.
